Shtorm (22nd Century and On)
The Shtorm (Russian: Счторм) is a Russian nuclear and plasma-powered supercarrier, currently in service with the Russian Navy. With a water displacement of 156,000 tons, and a length of 330 meters across and the ability to travel at 64 mph, it is currently one of the world's most significant and respected supercarriers. At the time of its completion, it dwarfed both the size of the United States' Gerald Ford class carriers, and China's Zheng He class carriers. It has the ability to carry 90 aircraft. It was also the world's fastest supercarrier, due to having the perks of being both nuclear and plasma-powered. It is the world's first and earliest carrier to ever use plasma energy. Construction of the Shtorm began in 2038, and was completed in 2044. It costed an estimated $8.4 billion USD to build, more than the original $5.5 billion USD projected cost, due to the addition of plasma reactors. It was expected to be completed around 2048, but due to the various events that caused an economic boom in Russia, it was completed much earlier. It is considered one of the greatest naval inventions in the world. In March of 2118, the Shtorm was finally surpassed in both size and advancements by the INS Akbar the Great of the Indian Navy as the leader of next-generation carriers. However, the Shtorm still remains one of the most feared and respected carriers, as the INS Akbar the Great is still to undergo testing and has not yet officially entered service with the Indian Navy. The Shtorm reigned for more than 50 years as the world's leading aircraft carrier. History By the time Third World War reached its conclusion, Russia has in the process of buildings its second aircraft carrier, the Admiral Apraksin, based on the late Ulyanovsk. China and the United States, despite the political instabilities that plagued both nations, held on and continued to expand and update their navies. China ended up completing its third aircraft carrier, and constructing its fourth. In 2036, after the launching the GOAB, Russia announced that it was building two more carriers, the Admiral Makarov, the Admiral Apraksin's sister, and an undisclosed carrier. In addition, the Admiral Kusnetzov would undergo major repair and revamping. However, many criticized that Russia's government would simply, not have enough money. In 2040, China completed its Zheng He supercarrier, which would, dwarf the size of the Admiral Apraksin and, the Gerald Ford of the United States Navy, thereby becoming the world's largest and fastest aircraft carrier at the time. A year afterwards, the Admiral Makarov was complete, as well as the new updated Admiral Kusnetzov, to feature nuclear reactors, making it travel faster. Russian engineers led by Ivan Rakaev's student Vasily Koldanov also worked to expferiment with and produce plasma weapons and utilize plasma energy. In 2044, construction of the Shtorm was complete. However, it was kept a secret, but that secret was eventually leaked. The leaks finally forced the Russian government to release that it had indeed, completed the Shtorm. After two years of testing, the Shtorm finally entered service, stunning the world with its size, speed, aircraft capacity, armaments - which, had pretty much surpassed every other carrier in the world. The use of plasma reactors was virtually unknown, till decades later. Even India and China, allies of Russia, did not know anything about the use of plasma reactors. Category:Technology Category:Ships Category:Russia Category:22nd Century and On